OCxWhite: Crazyshipping
by tobuscusfanrockz
Summary: When Carter, his brother Black, Cheren, and Bianca start their journeys, everything starts fine, but when Carter falls in love, Gold comes from Johto, and Bianca and Cheren fall in love, things take a few turns for the worse.
1. Chapter 1: Kids Gone Wild

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, and my OC happens to be in it as well! Sorry for the change from chess to OCxWhite, but my OC's personality fits White better in my mind. Plus, a bit of Dualrivalshipping. Anyways: Enjoy!**

**Rating: T for mild cussing**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, I would be freaking rich. So shove off. **

**P.S: My OC looks exactly like Black/Touya/Hilbert (I call him Black) but with messier hair and a blue hat.**

Chapter 1: Kids Gone Wild

"Come OOOOON Carter! Me, Cheren, and Black are waiting!" Bianca screamed.

"You meant, 'Cheren, Black and I." Cheren always had a pet peeve for grammar. He was basically a tyrant, ruling over language, and whipping them back into correct context.

"Cheren! Let up for one god-damned time! All three of us are fed up with your ineligible ramblings on grammar." Carter yelled back. Bianca, Cheren, and Black and Carter; the twins, had been friends since birth. Cheren was the obnoxious Genius, Bianca was the ditzy blonde, Black was the quiet guy, and Carter was the adventurous party guy. Seems about right, considering Carter had snuck the four of them out to huge parties, where Bianca and Cheren had shared a secret kiss in a closet. Carter had walked in on them by mistake, hiding from a girl who had tried to steal his shirt and jacket. He had sworn to keep it a secret, due to Black's extreme jealously tendencies towards anyone at all.

The thing keeping Carter was nothing other than his outfit. He was hoping to pick up a girlfriend on the journey somehow. He finally decided on a pain of black skinny jeans, a black tee with Fucking Boss Written on it, topped off with a blue jacket, and pant chains (those hanging things from jeans.) Then for the final touch, he carefully adjusted his hair to fit his hat perfectly. He had been told that his hat and jacket brought out his deep ocean blue eyes. Not a trace of light misty shades in them, he had been told he was handsome, and on some occasions, even sexy.

When Carter came out, Bianca grabbed his arm and pulled him to Professor Juniper's lab.

"Carter! Let's GOOOOOOOOO! We want our Pokémon!" Bianca shrieked in her shill voice. This was something everybody found annoying. After realizing that Carter was glaring at her, she reluctantly let go, and the four of them walked over to the lab. Carter and Black had felt a little sad after Gold moved to Johto, but the memories they held, sneaking to Nimbasa, and putting Whoopee Cushions under gambling men's asses had always made the m go into short blaring intervals of laughter. To this day, Black and Carter still treasured those times of hilarity.

Excited at what would be on the next side of the door to the lab, Carter couldn't wait any longer, and he kicked the door open so hard, that it flew off the hinges.

"Whoops! Eheheh…. Sorry Professor!" Carter whimpered apologetically.

"With that kind of energy, you should have no problem being a trainer!" Juniper said brightly to Carter.

Carter breathed out in relief, but his heart stopped when he saw the Pokéballs on the counter. 3 of them.

**Not the most tense of endings, but it's something.**

**Please comment on what should happen next, or don't and be surprised.**

**Thanks for reading! I should have the next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Lack of Nature

**Well, I'm here again to post the next chapter of this fanfic.**

**If you haven't read the last chapter, you should probably go back and read it, as they all lead up to each-other in the storyline.**

Chapter 2: A Lack of Nature

"Professor…. Why are there only three Pokéballs here? There are four of us…." Carter dwindled off.

"Ah yes! I forget to mention something. One of the Pokémon, a Snivy, to be precise, has escaped. We need it back if we are going to let everyone have a Pokémon! It climbed up onto a huge tree, and isn't coming down, no matter what I say! It's starting to get maddening!"

"I'll do it." Carter offered. "I've been climbing trees for years now. I can handle climbing that thing. Besides, I've always been good around Pokémon."

"If that's what you want…" Juniper murmured in shock.

"It is. Trust me." Carter assured them, and then he jumped over the fallen door, and started climbing up the tree.

"I don't know if this is a good idea….." Cheren murmured doubtfully.

"Hmph. Watch what he does. He's better than you would expect." Black smirked at his own comment, then looked up worriedly at Carter, as he scaled the tree with ease.

However, this luck didn't last long. A loose chunk of bark broke off in Carter's hand.

"FUCK!" Carter yelped in terror. Cheren, Bianca, Black and Juniper all gasped. Carter managed to grab onto a branch. He pulled himself up, and finally spotted Snivy. The small green snakelike Pokémon had attacked Carter. Somehow, Carter always seemed to be prepared for the worst. He pulled his baseball bat of his pack, and whacked Snivy away. After that, Snivy got smacked by Carter again. Carter then reached down to Snivy to pick him up. Snivy must have somehow realized that Carter was ambitious, and walked over slowly in defeat. Carter gave the Snivy a hug, and the Snivy smiled.

"I guess the Snivy is attached to Carter now. That leaves Oshawott, Tepig, and Blitzle." Juniper said.

Carter hopped down from the tree at a lower limb, as Black picked up Tepig.

"OOOO! The little otter one is soooooo cute!" Bianca shrieked.

"I guess that leaves me with Blitzle! I'm sure we'll get along fine." Cheren said with a smile.

**Well? Don't look at me like that. I like my OC! And Snivy's my favorite starter…. Out of any of them…. Ever. Btw, the fic is gonna start focusing on Carter's journey. Eventually he will meet up with Gold, and then White, and he will start going love spaz on White… and let's just say Gold is a total beast in this fic. See ya in the next chap!**


	3. Chapter 3: An Old Friend, A New Enemy

**I don't know why I feel like I should include Carter's first battle as a major event, but it feels like something that the 'main character' should have shown in a fanfic. This is why I chose to include some in depth content of Carter's past in this chap and the following as well. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: An Old Friend, A New Enemy

As the grunts wearing weird knightly clothes gave chase to the boy in a jacket and a hat who rescued a little girl who was kept in a tent, they slowly tripped over and over again. The little girl was reunited with her mother, and the jacketed boy smiled as he and his small grass Pokémon ran to the Pokémon Center.

As Carter remembered back to a few nights ago when he saved that little girl from Team Plasma, his eyes drew to his ringing X-Transceiver. He was shocked to see the caller ID as Gold, his old friend.

Hello? Carter asked on the X-Transceiver.

Carter buddy! It's me, Gold!

Gold? Man! It's been so god-damn long!

You can turn off the X-Transceiver now. Look behind you!

Carter turned off his machine, and glanced behind him. Standing there, was Gold.

"Gold!" Carter tackled Gold, and gave him a noogie.

"It's been so long since I've seen you! Why the hell didn't you come sooner?" Carter demanded.

"You remember Crystal?" Gold asked.

Carter nodded. "Well, we hooked up. I've been busy doing some work with her workplace. It's a casino." Gold said in reply to Carter's puzzled face.

"Oh. That makes more sense. I knew you couldn't do any real work." Carter grinned.

Suddenly, the two heard shouting outside. They rushed out of the building, and found a huge riot of knights.

Oh no…. Carter thought.

These are those same guys that kidnapped the girl in the tent. I have to figure out what is going on here.

"My name is N." A green haired 17 year-old said up on the stage. "The goal of our organization, Team Plasma, is to keep people from hurting Pokémon. The way to do this is to release Pokémon from the evil trainers that seclude them."

Carter couldn't stand it anymore. "What the fuck do you mean? Trainers have strong bonds with their Pokémon! I'll make you a deal. If I can beat you in a Pokémon battle, then you'll leave. Deal?" Carter yelled up to him.

"Deal." N said with a smirk.

They took their places on the stage. Only after he prepped his Snivy did Carter notice Black, Bianca, and Cheren cheering for him with Gold. His spirits were instantly lifted.

"Go Purrloin!" N yelled. The purple cat Pokémon poised for a pounce. Carter smirked, then sent out Snivy.

"Snivy! Restrict Purrloin with Vine Whip, and make the vines stronger with Growth!" Carter yelled. Almost instantly, Snivy shot out vines and made them thicker and longer. Purrloin was instantly held fast, but kept fighting.

"Shit! Snivy! You can do it!" Carter yelled. Suddenly, Snivy started glowing. He had evolved into Servine!

"Whoa! You're a Servine! Awesome!" Carter yelled in excitement.

"Use Mega Drain on the Purrloin, then throw it against that tree!" Carter yelled. Servine did both these things quickly, and the end result was a fainted Purrloin.

"Hmph. I suppose… we should leave. Team Plasma. Away!" N yelled. All of the knightly dressed people followed N away.

"Serves them right." Carter said with a smirk.

**I know it's not amazing, but it's something. Again, tell me what you want later on. Until then, I'll be writing. Cya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Just a Bit in Love

**I promised more chapters: So here's another one. Happy you assholes? I'm just kidding, I fuckin' love you guys. Anyways, Carter finally meets White. Starts off a bit differently than normal, but I hope you guys like it. I'm gonna make this chapter a little longer than usual!**

Chapter 4: Just a Bit in Love

"So… you've been doing well, I presume?" Carter and Gold were getting some coffee, and catching up on old times.

"Can't complain. I have a job, getting paid, got a girlfriend. I do wish that I could have Pokémon though." Gold said.

"Well, at least you have a girlfriend." Gold looked smug after seeing the scowl on Carter's face.

At that particular moment, Carter saw a girl. Not just any girl. This one just about summed up what he hoped his future girlfriend to be like. The girl noticed Carter staring at her, and came over.

"Hello!" she said brightly. She was wearing a white tee and a thin black jacket, with cutoff jeans, and ripped pockets showing. She also wore a long brown ponytail, and a pink hat.

"Hello?" She said again, when she received only a stare from Carter.

"Hothadahothadhotdahadhothda…." Carter spazzed out.

"He wants more hot coffee…. Um… we'll be riiiiight back. Okay?" Gold said, then took off into the shop with Carter.

"What the fuck is with you man?" Gold fumed at Carter.

"Dude… she's fucking hot…. I think I'm in love…." Carter whispered.

"Well… Ask her out then!" Gold said angrily.

"Um… I guess I can….. but where? We aren't in Nimbasa or someplace with a nice date area. We're in Striation." Carter said.

"Well, how about you defeat the Striation Gym, to gain access to it as a restaurant?" Gold suggested.

"Well… I only have one Pokémon; Servine. How do you beat a gym with one Pokémon?" Carter asked.

"Well, how about you catch some more? I have a few Pokéballs here." Gold said as he handed Carter 5 Pokéballs.

"OK… I'm gonna bail. See you later Gold!" Carter said just before he bolted.

He rushed out the door and headed to Route 2 to catch a new Pokémon. Once he finally reached the Route, he found a wild Sawk lurking behind a tree. The Sawk put up a huge fight, throwing rocks, using wood pieces as weapons, and karate chopping Carter's Servine. Ultimately, Sawk stopped, and knelt on one knee, offering himself to be Carter's Pokémon. Carter tapped him with a Pokéball, and he instantly went into it.

After hours of intensive training, Sawk and Servine became much stronger. By chance, the girl Carter saw happened to see him train. The girl's name was White, and she was extremely impressed by him.

"Excuse me, but I saw you training…. And I think you're pretty good!" White smiled as she watched Carter gaze in shock at her actually talking to him.

"You're the girl from the coffee shop…" He gazed in shock at her actually talking to him.

"Yup!" she said brightly, with a twinkle in her eyes that turned Carter on.

"Um… I was wondering… Do you wanna get some dinner tonight?" Carter asked awkwardly. The thing is, Carter didn't know it, but White was there to ask him out.

"S-sure!" she stammered.

"OK… Meet me at Striation Gym at 8:00 tonight?" Carter asked.

"Sounds good to me!" White said, at her attempt at her usual cheery voice, but in reality she had butterflies.

It was 4:00 at the time, so Carter had 4 hours to beat the gym to gain restaurant access to the gym. He decided to heal with his potions there, then head to the gym immediately. As soon as he stepped through the doors, he saw several gym trainers that he could not afford to battle. He saw some waiter's clothes on the floor nearby, and he got an idea. He put on the waiters clothes over his normal ones, then walked casually past the trainers in waiter uniforms. They let him pass, not knowing he wasn't a gym trainer. When he finally reached the gym platform, he stared up at the triplets.

"What do you need, waiter?" Cilan asked.

"A battle!" Carter yelled as he pulled off his disguise.

"Well! I'm quite impressed by your ambition to disguise yourself. Interesting tactic." Cress stated.

"I chose Snivy as my first Pokémon. Who do I battle?" Carter asked.

"You battle me." Chili stepped forward, two Pokéballs at the ready.

Carter took out one Pokéball. "Go Herdier!" Chili shouted. The dog-like Pokémon emerged from the ball, and began to bark loudly. "Go Sawk!" Carter shouted, just as the blue humanoid Pokémon came out of its ball.

"Sawk! Use Force Palm!" Carter shouted the command to Sawk, who then proceeded to slam Herdier into the wall. "Finish it off with Low Kick!" Carter yelled. Sawk swept the ground from under Herdier, then kicked him into a dead faint. "I'm impressed." Chili said with a smirk. Chili then sent out Simisear. "Try taking this one down so easily!" Chili yelled with pure lust for battle. Sawk attempted Mach Punch, but Simisear countered with Fire Blast, burning Sawk a bit. Simisear used Flare Blitz on Sawk, but Sawk countered it with Hammer Arm. Sawk was finally taken down by Simisear's Fire Punch. "Shit….." Carter cursed his bad luck. The only Pokémon he had left was grass type, even more vulnerable to fire than Sawk was.

"Ready to give up yet?" Chili said with a smirk. "I still have one Pokémon left! I'm not gonna give up yet!" Carter yelled. "Go Servine!" he yelled. Servine dodged all of Simisear's attacks for a while, until Simisear is panting with fatigue. Servine then lands a Slam attack, and knocks Simisear out with a Dragon Tail. "Wow….. You beat me. You got some skills, little man!" Chili said with a grin. "Here. The Trio Badge." Cilan, Cress and Chili handed the badge over together, and Carter put it in his Badge Case. "The badge was the second biggest reason I came here. I also happen to need this place for a date." Carter scratched his head and shrugged apologetically with a lopsided grin. "Sure! We can let you have a date here!" Cilan said, beaming with joy. "Woohoo!" Carter yelled in victory!

**I know, I'm a bitch for cutting you off right before the date, but I have to section it off somewhere, don't I? Anyways, see you guys at my next post. Review my fic if you enjoyed to keep it going!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Date to Remember

**Well, here it is you fuckers. I'm posting the next chapter. These first few chapters have all come out in one day, but the next few, you may not be so lucky. I think I post relatively fast for a fanfiction :P. Anyways, enjoy the date chapter!**

Chapter 5: A Date to Remember

"SHE SAID YES?!" Bianca screamed on the 4-way X-Transceiver call.

"Yes! She did! Now calm the fuck down!" Carter said angrily.

"Sorry, but it's exciting! You're finally getting a girlfriend! EEEK!" Bianca squealed in delight.

"Yeah man. Good job getting a date." Black said with a grin.

"Agreed." Cheren said curtly with a small nod.

"Look guys, I gotta get ready in a span of 1 hour. Talk to ya later." Carter said just before leaving the call.

Carter decided to keep the same clothes style, but fresh clothes. He replaced his blue jacket with a teal one, his fucking boss with a "Grojband FTW" tee. He took off is hat, and replaced his black skinny jeans with a cleaner pair of black skinny jeans, with the same chains. He slicked his hair into a decent comb-over, and took his wallet out of his old jeans and put it in his new pair. It was 6:45 P.M. He had 15 minutes to get from his hotel room to the gym to eat.

When he saw White, she looked stunning. She may have been wearing her regular clothes, but Carter thought she looked amazing regardless. "You look great!" He said with a warm smile. "Thanks….. You too…." White said, blushing like crazy. The two of them reached for others hands, and held hands into the gym. "Ah, Carter! Your reservations are in order. Right this way please." Cilan said with a warm grin. The two went to their table and sat down. Carter was blushing like crazy, due to this being his first date. "First date?" White asked. "Yeah…." Carter said, blushing even more rapidly, due to being embarrassed. "Mine too…" White admitted, blushing quickly as well. "Welcome to the Striation Gym Restaurant. May we take your orders?" Cress asked in an elegant voice. "Um… I'll have the pesto pasta….. That actually sounds pretty good to me." Carter said. "How about you?" Cress asked White. "I'll take page 3 of the menu." White said. Carter's pupils went down to a pinprick of their regular size, as White blushed. "I may…. Eat a lot." White said obviously embarrassed.

After they finished eating, Carter looked extremely embarrassed, as he had to feed a shitload of his food to his Pokémon. He was still starving, but didn't wanna look like a pig. Then he remembered White's huge appetite, and then remembered his own. He ordered a shitload of food, to which his Pokémon smiled as well. White stared at him jealously, as if she wanted more food. Carter rolled his eyes, and ordered White more food. She smiled, as Carter rolled his eyes again.

Carter didn't know how he was able to pay the bill, but he paid it, and they stepped outside. "I had a good time tonight." White said smiling. Carter started sweating. He didn't know whether or not she was going to go or not, so before she could pull away, he pulled her into a tight kiss. He embraced her, and she ran her hand through his long, messy brown hair. They stayed that way for about half a minute, and when they finally pulled away, they both smiled.

"I'd like to travel with you." White said with a smile.

"Wait…. What? You want to travel with me? Carter said, unbelieving that she ever wanted to see him again.

"Of course! We're together now, right?" White asked.

"If you want to be… Then I do…" Carter said happily.

They shared another kiss, then went back to Carter's hotel room, which happened to have two beds (sorry sex fiends :P.)

The next day, they woke up to see they were in the same bed, and were cuddling. They didn't mind though.

"You want some coffee?" Carter asked White.

"Sure." She said with a smile.

Carter took out his coffee pot, and started brewing some coffee. White wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled. After they drank the coffee, they got their bags, and set off on Route 3.

Carter took care of all the trainers they came across, and nothing of interest happened, until they reached the daycare. Cheren walked up to them.

"Hey Carter! Um…. Who's that?" Cheren asked.

Carter looked at White, and she nodded.

"This is my girlfriend, White." Carter said.

"Oh." Cheren said awkwardly, as Carter blushed.

"Well, anyways, I got the Trio Badge too. Let's have a battle to see whose better!" Cheren exclaimed.

"Hmm…. OK!" Carter said, after White nodded excitedly.

Carter chose to send out Sawk, while Cheren chose to send out Palpitoad. Sawk used Hammer Arm, which was deflected by Palpitoad's Hammer Arm. Palpitoad unleashed Rollout, but Sawk blocked it with Force Palm, and sent Palpitoad flying. Palpitoad was knocked out by Force Palm.

"Hmm…. Nice job Carter. You managed to take out my Palpitoad." Cheren said in awe.

Cheren then sent out Blitzle. Blitzle made quick work of Sawk with Thunder Wave, Lightningbolt, and finally Volt Tackle.

"Nice!" Carter said enthusiastically. "But I'm far from done." He said with a smirk.

Carter then sent out Servine. Servine attacked Blitzle with a Leaf Blade, which was countered by a Tail Whip. Servine then used Dragon Tail on Blitzle, which Blitzle was unable to dodge. It had rendered him helpless temporarily, which allowed Servine to finish him off with Leaf Tornado.

"Hmph. You really have improved, haven't you?" Cheren asked in defeat.

"Well, I did beat the gym to have our date there." Carter said. Carter then realized that he never told White the real reason he beat the gym.

"You beat the gym just for me?" White swooned over Carter, and pulled him into a tight, embracing kiss. Carter couldn't help but hold her tighter and ran his hand through her long silky hair, and kept his other on her waist.

"Um…. So….." It was only then that they realized Cheren was watching. They both pulled away from each other, blushing and whistling. They heard someone giggling, and looked at Cheren angrily.

"Don't look at me." Cheren said. "It was those little kids over there."

White and Carter then noticed little kids giggling at them and singing songs like:

"Lovebird 1, Lovebird 3, these two are in the middle of these."

Carter started to blush again, and the three of them went away towards Nacrene City.

**Well, shit son! Carter and White got together after all. I will post again fairly soon. I hope you guys like me posting longer chapters.**


End file.
